Tribe Ideas
Foreword This page is a pristine storage for the tribe ideas of the WOF Fanon Wiki. It carries the hopes and dreams of members who cannot currently add their ideas. Anybody can refer to this page and add their own idea, although it's not ensured whether it will ever be added or not. It has come to attention that this page has somewhat fallen into disrepair. We need someone who can willingly fix up the page so the tribe ideas are displayed/categorized by creator in alphabetical order. Also, we would appreciate it if any errors are corrected. If you can take the time to do so, we will be forever grateful. Thank you! =MythWings (Incinorator's idea)= Description MythWings are usually the color of their element (well, their summoned animal's element, for example: fire, air, nature, water). They can look very awesome. A MythWing's tail, wings, and feet have the attributes of their creature's (for example, griffin wings, claws, and tail). Only a summoner of a Hydra can have more than one head. Lastly, a summoned Dragon will look like a ghostly but more powerful form of the MythWing that summons it. Powers A MythWing has the ability to use the powers of the element of their creature. A MythWing can also summon a mythical creature. A MythWing's creature grows along with them. They can also read each other's minds. They can only summon their creature once a month or week, it depends on how powerful their creature is. Home MythWings live wherever… but their palace is set deep within one of the NightWing Volcanoes. You must have a MythWing with a Phoenix to reach it. Other Right when a MythWing hatches, for some unknown reason, they summon their mythical creature. They then bond with them. Members Queen: Queen Griffin Princess: up for takes * Phoenix Mythical Creature Suggestions: * Griffin * Phoenix * Unicorn * Dragon * Hydra =SavannaWings (FourFlames' idea)= Description Savannawings are muscular dragons with slender necks. They are usually a golden beige with a dark brown mane and cheetah spots with the same color but some can have leopard spots or maybe even stripes. Their underscales are dark brown as well. They have a black band across their eyes to protect them from the sun. Also, very rarely, a Savannawing will be born larger and stronger than other Savannawings, and will have silver on their backs. Usually, this only occurs in royalty. Savannawings have a huge horn on the end of their snouts and some sharper, tusk-like ones on their cheeks. They have slender legs, and claws that can't be sheathed like a cat's. Their tails are long and thin for changing direction quickly, and their lungs are large relative to their head. Their tails are also a small bit prehensile. They have rippling muscles all over their body but are yet sleek. Territory Savannawings live in the strip of land divided between the Sky Kingdom, Sand Kingdom and Rainforest Kingdom. It is called the Kingdom of Savanna. It is mostly flat land with tall grass, a few water holes, and bonsai trees here and there, as well as lots of prey. Savannawings have adapted to have matching colored scales for camouflage in this open territory where they may easily be spotted. Their main home is in the heart of the kingdom, where hundreds of bonsai trees entwine to form a huge fortress as well as barrier. They also have underground burrowing chambers, homes, and dungeons. Powers: Savannawings can run extremely fast, tunnel/dig elaborate burrows, climb trees swiftly, are good fighters, have night vision,and breathe fire. Queen: Lioness Alliances: SandWings, MudWings Adoptable Members: ''' *Cheetah *Grassland *Heath *Hyena *Lea *Leopard *Mandril *Meerkat *Sward *Tussock *Veldt *Wildebeest *Zebra =BrightWings (QueenClam)= BrightWings are made by Queen Clam and is used in the Awesome wiki and the Another WoF wiki. '''Appearence BrightWings are BrightWings have golden scales, and shoot rays of sunlight/ moonlight through their wings, and mouth (If regenerated) Their scales are either Gold, Silver, Copper, Bronze, Yellow, and Orange. BrightWings have different color eyes, and BrightWings live in underground caves in the night, and in the day bathe in the sunlight for regeneration. They are Omnivores like bears. Society When BrightWings are born, they are raised by their parents and taught not in schools, but by their mothers and fathers. They live in a huge underground cave and during the day, they bathe in the sunlight to keep them healthy, and to regenerate their defence of using their blinding rays. Circumstances for a BrightWing job Here is an example) This is a dragonet Brightwing named... Bright. She is at the age of 25 and is old enough to choose a job for herself in the BrightWing society. Either her parents chose or she does. She chose to be a hunter and for another part time job an underground gardener with some other BrightWings using fluorescence lights. She does her jobs, and soon during her hunting stage the Main Hunter promotes her to go to a higher rank where she hunts over night, or during long shifts. She can quit her gardening and stay a hunter. Common Occupations in the BrightWing Tribe Hunting/ Full time Hunter/ Main Hunter- A job for usually quick and stealthy BrightWings Underground Gardener- A job for hard working dirty BrightWings. Nurse/ Herbalist/ Doctor- A job for dragons who don't mind blood and guts. Cave builder/ Tunnel digger/ MainTunnel Digger/ Main Cave builder- Cave builders make defences in the caves, and dig up rooms, and places for BrightWings to live. They need to be strong and able to lift heavy rocks. Rare BrightWings A rare brightWing is like the Bronze and Green one. If a BrightWing has any green on it. If it is on their horns, or just a light shade then they have a special power to see through walls. If their eyes are only green and never changing then they are a Rare BrightWing. They can be pure green, Gold and Green, Silver and Green... The most common rare BrightWing is bronze and green. Adoptable BrightWings *Jewel, Gold, Copper, Turquoise, Zolota- (Means Gold in I think Russian), Silver, Radiate *Bronze Limestone, Mineral, Opal, Pyrite, Gem, Brass, *Obsidian's two children- Girl Dragonet- Boy Dragonet *Sparkle (Obsidians wife) *Champi, Metal, Jade, Mica, Rutile, Plata *Aurum- Gold in Latin (AU) BrightWings *Chrome - Dull Chrome male (Queen Clam) *Gilda - A golden female with bronze tipped scales (Tundra) *Paxir- Chrome's brother/ a copper BrightWing with glittering wings and talons (Queen Clam) *Obsidian - Paxir's and Chrome's little brother/ A gold BrightWing with black tipped scales. He already has a mate though. (Queen Clam) *Sunray- Bob's charcter coming soon... =Shiftwings (CrystalDragonFire)= ShiftWings =AgileWings (Seaviper the seawing)= Appearance AgileWings are a rare tribe and can come in any color, and can match their scales to the backround to make them blend in, like RainWings. (Exa. A yellow AgileWing can only change its scale color yellow or blend in with the backround, and cannot change to another color besides yellow not unless blending in with their backround.) They also have one or two tufts of fur sticking out on the side of their head, and a tuft of fur on their tail ONLY if they are male. Royalty How this works is when a queen dies from old age or is killed in her sleep (agilewings do not like a painful death)The princess becomes queen. Males They are fast runners on land and weak in air. They also usually have two tufts of fur on each side of their head and a tuft of fur on the end of his tail. Females They are great flyers and not so good runners. They usually have one tuft of fur on the side of their head and no tuft of fur on their tail. Members Queen Speedas King Blur = AeroWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014)Category:Unimplemented Ideas = Description: ' Areowings have transparent scales, with a little bit of blue. They have areodynamic triangular wings and a sleek, diamond-shaped head. They have opaque gray stripes on the undersides of their wings, and random transparent yellow scales that get more concetrated near the end of the tail. '''Abilities: ' fly as fast as the wind, blend in with the sky 'Queen: ' Queen Arius = OasisWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) = 'Description: ' OasisWings live in the desert, in scattered oases. They have brown scales, the color of dry grass. They do not have a breath weapon, but powerful jaws that can bite through a tree compensate. Their sandy gray teeth and claws are long and sharp, and peirce scales twice as easily as other tribes. Their wings are small, but they can barely fly. Built for trudging across the sand, they burrow into the sand when an enemy comes. The OasisWings have no partnerships whatsoever, but female OasisWings hold on to their dragonets until they aren't dragonets, protecting them with their lives. Small gills on their necks allow them to breathe underwater, but they prefer not to get wet and only go in if they have to. Their legs and backs are fire-resistant and heavily armored, but their necks are a weak place. They also can curl into a ball to avoid danger, like an armadillo. Their tails are oddly shaped on the end- they are bowl-shaped! OasisWings use that bowl to carry water on them while traveling through the desert. OasisWings can not eat for years. There is a legend about an OasisWing that ate once a decade, but OasisWings love to eat. They are named by sand things or oases, like (okay, I know there is a canon character named these) Oasis and Dune. 'Royalty: ' Queen Sandstorm, King Cactus, Princess Timia = StoneWings (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) = '''Appearance: They look like stone, and the kind depends on what rank- like Mica- Royal Family, Granite- Subroyal, Gray Stone (normal stone)- Civilian. Their horns are always a mottled light gray color, and royalty has a tinge of gold. StoneWings can change their scale color to any stone but they have a base color that is shown above. Their wings are large but easy to fold flat so they are literally invisible. They are very small, built for digging out tunnels with their hooked claws. Their claws are hooked because they use them for climbing up the cave walls. Their tails have hooked claws on the end too that are very ''sharp, and that is good for fighting. They have glow in the dark stripes similar to SeaWings, but they have a different language. There is Caveborns which are obsidian black. Caveborns give out a black dust that makes you want to run away. Caveborns cannot melt into the shadows or whatever, but they look really cool, like NightWings almost. Caveborns have sharp spikes that are very broad. '''Powers: ' StoneWings can disguise themselves in stone, tell what kind of stone it is by touching it, draw energy from stone, and Caveborns can do those and the black dust, and seeing in the dark. How To Name A StoneWing: ' after a type of stone (Granite, Mica) after a famous cave (just look it up.) '''Royalty: ' Queen Mica, Princesses Onyx and Marble = NeonWings (Bermudathe Seawing) = '''appearence: NeonWings are smaller than average, with a thin build and small wings, all adapted to their living in caves. They are neon, like the name infers. Rarely, there are Earthenborns. These have thick claws and they have thicker bones, making better fighters. These Earthenborns almost always die before 13. Earthenborns are black, silver, gold, brown, or white. NeonWings have straight horns usually. royalty: ' this cycle is confusing. See my post at the Wings Ideas thread. '''current royalty: ' Queen Pyro, King Sonic. 'naming: ' names have to do with bright things, cave things (bright), or jems. Sometimes fire. Names are given almost immediately after birth. 'school: ' the NeonWings have three schools. One is for training guards and soldiers before they are 8. There is also a school of the arts. This school trains the stone-carvers, weavers, metal-smiths, and gardeners. The third school is the school for the academically gifted. They study science, strategy, math, writing, and other things like that. The best of these schools become apprentices as royal guards, royal stonecarvers, royal weavers, royal metalsmiths, royal gardeners, royal scientists, or royal writers. The most elite members of all fields (meaning they excel in all schools) become the apprentice to a royal adviser. Sometimes, parents choose to teach their children alone. 'powers: ' NeonWings breathe fire. Sometimes, the fire is tinted a different color based on thier family. No powers come with this color. NeonWings have adapted to flying in tight spaces such as the underground caverns, where they live. '''disadvantages: NeonWings are built for flying sharp, and have small wings, which make them vanurable in the open. = FairyWings (CrystalDragon3568) = Description: Usually stand on hind legs; large wings; pink or green scales; curled tail; pointed spikes going down back; ball-like bell-thing on end of tail; curved, dull claws Abilities: Leave magical dust around on leaves that if a certan dragon touches it, will grant them the power to grow fairy-like wings; can shrink to be the size of a butterfly; can walk on leaves and grass and plants without trampling them when happy or relaxed, but will crush them when angry Queen: Queen Flarie History: The FairyWings live on an island in the bay of a thousand scales. They moved there when they were driven out of the rainforest by the NightWings. Village: They have a big and small village. The houses are made out of leaves. The palace is made out of vines and leaves and grass. The walkways in the small village that connect the houses are made of vines and big leaves. They we're driven out by the NightWing's because they wanted to live in the rainforest alone and not have to share it with the FairyWings. = MagicWings (Nightengale27) = Description : -can be and shape, size, color etc. : -can change appearance at will. :: There are three ways to recognize a MagicWing in disguise. ::# their eyes always have a glimmer to them. ::# they fight in their own style, using other tribes' abilities in exagerrated ways. ::# they are quick to pick fights with MudWings and NightWings : Advantages : -they are shapeshifters. : -they are fighters and healers from the moment they are born. : -they can cast spells and make potions easily. : -they have other powers as well. Disadvantages: : -they are not resistant to their potions and spells. : -diamond is their Kryptonite. : -their hybrid dragons do not get their powers. : -they have no allies, and are mortal enemies of MudWings and NightWings. : -Queen Nymph is certifiably insane and their tribe does not feel security. : -Their village is on a island in RainWing territory. Members * Queen Nymph * Princess Aresa = FrozenFireWings (Afterburner the FrozenFireWing) = Description: : -Red/sky-blue scales and orange under bellies. : -can breath both fire and ice. : -can make their scales too hot or too cold to touch. Fire-Ice Ratio: There are 3 classifications of FrozenFireWings; : -More Fire than Ice: These are generally the most mentally and emotionally aware of the three. : -More Ice than Fire: These are generally the strongest of the three. : -An equal amount of Ice and Fire: Usually the wisest of the three. History: Queen Snowblaze, ruler of the FrozenFireWings, passed away during an invasion of the FrozenFireWings' land. This rattled King Freezerburn, plunging him into despair and paranoia. Without any female heirs, he rules his tribe alone, training his son, Fice, to one day be their king.Every year, King Freezerburn moves his tribe to a new location to hide while the great war wages on. He allies with no tribe in fear of making enemies. This perspective, however, has cost the tribe much, as they have grown weary, uncomfortable, and stressed. There have been several assassination attempts on the King's life, which has made him very protective of Fice Members: * Queen Snowblaze * King Freezerburn * Prince Fice = LightWings (A Wikia Contributor) = Description: : -can be white, light-yellow, or other light colors. : -can shoot balls of stinging blue light from their mouths. : -they glow in the dark. : -they live in warm, sunny places. History: Before the 5 dragonets stopped the great war, Burn, Blister, and Blaze wanted LightWings in their armies. LightWings are peaceful and remained neutral, not wanting to hurt other dragons. 100 LightWings joined The Talons Of Peace to help all dragonets that are in prophecies. Members: * Queen Sun * Cloudnine * Heatlock * Light * Starburst * Sunlight * Sunrise * Sunsaria * Sunser = HarmonyWings (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Idea) = Description: * -Have lavender, sky blue, rose pink, or golden scales. * -Have excellent Night-Vision. * -Have curved talons and very thin tails near the tip. * -Those with a pattern of black or white spots along their tails or forearms are considered as Royalty. * -Those with crimson tipped wings are Animus-Born Abilities: * -Can hypnotize others with majestic voices * -Can kill/make deaf the dragons standing in a 30 mile radius * -Can camouflage only the colors of Nature (brown, green, blue, etc...) * -Agile and graceful fliers * -Can withstand heavy winds and stay grounded during an earthquake Weaknesses: * -Burn easily * -Most die as Dragonets due to being confused for RainWings * -Most are unable to swim * -Some have a very hoarse and unloving voice that can not project soundwaves strong enough to kill History: Long ago, after the Scorching, but long before the Great War, a tribe ruled peacefully with the RainWings in their rainforest. These dragons were the HarmonyWings. Not harmony as in friendship, harmony as in Music-wise. The HarmonyWings used to mingle freely, and very nicely with the RainWings. Then once the Great War started, they needed to move out. Once they found themselves nowhere else to live, the Queen of the HarmonyWings, Queen Unison, led each of her fellow dragons from the tribe underground. They found a very large and sparkling cavern. Each HarmonyWing was raised there since then. Education: Education is basically taught by using scrolls to learn about other tribes, but other than that, they learn about how to use their voices, from a 2 year old dragonet until they are 12. Each HarmonyWing is taught basic Musical things, and play really well on instruments as well. Members: * Queen Unison * Princess Symphony * Melodious = BoltWings (QueenTerra's Idea) = Description: Big, bulky, round heads; soft bodies; cloud-like wings Abilities: Can breathe ice and thunder, if enraged can breathe fire; can slash foes with sword like tails Queen: Queen Arrow 'Alliance:' Currently allied with Blister the SeaWings and the NightWings (picture will be uploaded eventually) =MusicWings (Foxlover16's Idea)= Appearance: Scales can be a light green, silver, blue, violet, or tan. Eyes are yellow, green, or sandy. There are quarter note rest signs by the corners of their eyes. These are usually white or black, although for the royal family they are gold. The spines are shaped like reeds and slope gently down their backs like the NightWings. Abilities: MusicWings are usually extremely small, but very good fliers and can usually swim (Not like the SeaWings, though- just basic stuff). The quarter rests by their eyes can light up with a very strong, blazing glow. MusicWings also have decent voices and are often good singers. A few can sing so loudly or high-pitchedly that they briefly stun enemies. However, if they can do this, it only lasts for 15 seconds at most. This can make an opponent mildly dizzy for 1-2 minutes afterward. This is a very rare talent, though. More notably, MusicWings can make their claws sharper, longer, smaller, larger, duller, or retract them to fit into their instruments better. They are able to do this in battle too, however. Royal Family: Queen Orchestra, King Trombone, Princess Viola, Princess Chord, Princess Arpeggio, Prince Tambourine, Prince Allegro Names: Names have to do with instruments or musical terms Culture: MusicWings are very peaceful. They do not try to build their army or battle skills, instead focusing on their tribe's...um...you know, like, making the tribe have good art and cultural stuff. Most MusicWings are very good musicians (XD never saw that coming), but they also do formation swimming, flying races, and acting. Most like reading, but very few end up writing their own scrolls. History: WIP MeltWings(Yves117's Idea) Appearance Meltwing scales and eggs are the same color.They can be yellow,orange,red,or the rare peach-red.If the Meltwing's scales and egg are red or peach-red,their magma that they spit is hotter.Also,peach-red Meltwings are more intelligent than other MeltWings.Their eyes are black and white,and if you look closely,there will be a magma pattern on the scales.Finally,if the Meltwing's talons are yellow,it is animus-born.If the talons are red,it's normal. Abilities Meltwings are immune from fire,lava,or heat.They can also spit lava and their talons are very hot.When they use their full powers,they can seriously burn the opponent. HydroWings(The Simple Modder's idea from his brother) Appearance They can be blue,green, or clear. Abilities They can shoot water from their gills. They can breath underwater. They can see underwater. Members Queen Dolphin King Fish Princess Octopus History WIP ViperWings (My Idea. It does not matter who I am. And yes, I added my own) Appearance- A ViperWing's scales are a dark green. Their underscales are usually a lighter green, but sometimes they can be light blue. Their eggs are made of jade. ViperWing's are small and light, with a delicate-looking body, small wings, and a narrow head. Their eyes are green or blue, and they have light blue or green talons and teeth. Their teeth are hollow and end in a sort of bulb, like you see on venomous snakes, and their claws are blunt. They are quite beautiful. Animus dragons have a black tail-tip. Abilities Their bite and scratch are very venomous. They are immune to poison, can breathe underwater, and can see in the dark. Having blunt claws and teeth does not bother them, as their poison scares most other tribes away. Animus power is common in this tribe. They have unnatural speed and agility. Two ViperWings are physically incapable of attacking each other due to them being immune to each other's poison, so challenges for the queen are settled by throwing spears at each other. The dragon first to hit the opponent's head, neck, or wings wins and becomes queen. Often, the loser is executed. Weaknesses They rely fully on poison for attack and defense, so if someone else was immune to their poison, they would have no means to defend themselves. Some royal guards have spears and artificially tipped claws, but these are outlawed in most of the kingdom. They are clever but usually have a low guard and would be easy to attack were it not for their poison. Names ViperWings are named after snakes (Even non-venomous ones), gems, or serene and peaceful things. Examples Boa Rattlesnake Jade Ruby Opal Lily Waterfall Stream Wildflower History After the Scorching, some dragons in the Seawing and Rainwing tribes escaped in fear a Scorching-like war would happen again. They live on an large island shared with 4 other tribes that were formed in the way theirs was. They are rarely bothered by the other tribes, as their venom is lethal and fighting one would almost certainly end in death. They live all around the Eastern side of the island, which is very beautiful, with gentle, rolling hills, waterfalls, and quiet streams that trickle throughout the kingdom. Royalty and high-born dragons live by the sea in a massive cave that has many chambers. Culture Eggs are laid in the ground or in cave walls. They are virtually impossible to crack until they hatch. Dragonets are taught by their mothers anything they would deem useful, such as how to hunt, fly, and attack if need be. Only royalty know how to read. Most ViperWings are clever, sly, and have a high opinion of themselves. Animus dragons are made to cast a spell on themselves as soon as they can that would turn them black if their soul was about to die, and black dragons are put in a remote prison where they cannot use their power for unknown reasons. ViperWings mate for life and live in caves, tunnels, dens, or holes in the ground, but they don't spend much of their waking time in their dens. Royal Family Queen Lily, King Jade. They have too many princes and princesses to name them all here. Spiritwings(I have no need to write my name, and I added this on my own) Appearance (it's sorta confusing :P)- On the tips of their tail, they have a small colored flame, which can be any color. Their scales can be any dark color and their bellies are the same color as their flame. They also have a pattern that starts at their neck and ends at the tip of their tail which can be any color EXPECT for the color of their flame and scales (goes for them too!). Also they have 2 horns. Abilities They can breath a weak fire that also makes the person/dragon dizzy or sleepy (they can't have both, and it effects you with the tail flame too!). They can also ether have the power to be invisible (you can still see the tail flame), or have the power of shape shifting (you can only change into dragons, and you have to be looking at the dragon) ,There is a chance of getting both of them, but it's REALLY rare, only 3 in the history of the Spiritwings have gotten both. Also they can see in the dark. Home They live on a island called The Blazing Isle, because it's shaped as a flame, which is not in the map (it's close though) and it is south to the Rainforest. There are rock spikes surrounding it, protecting it, and there is a mountain in the middle of it. There is a wide and big cave under the island, and that is where the nobles and the royal family live. The jail is also there, and also there are no scores of light anywhere in cave so if a prisoner got out, they will not be able to see. Royal Family The royal family has a white design under their wings and on the tip of their horns there are also flames. In the royal family is Queen Fluorescent, King Chaotic, Princess Wisp, Princess Echo, Princess Aura, Princess Essence, Prince Ghost, and Prince Curse. Naming The naming of a Spiritwing has to do with anything mysterious, magical, gems, things in caves, and other stuff. Examples: Sibylline (it means mysterious or cryptic) Illusion Crystal Mythical Alexandrite Category:WispWings Category:Earthwings